New Year's Eve
by Ibbly5
Summary: Beca is reluctantly dragged to Chloe's new year's eve party, will she have the magical night she's anticipating or? Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

"New year's eve sucks, it's depressing and I can't be bothered. I told you already Stacie," Beca tried to insist down the phone.

Wearing sweat pants and a comfy red sweater that just demanded to be enjoyed, Beca was lying on her bed with a taco bell take out that she'd forced Jesse to bring her on the shelf next to her bed. It was half past seven on December the thirty first.

"Beca come on! I'm compromising here, just come to the Bellas party with me," Stacie pleaded down the phone.

"Why, I see them everyday at rehearsal I don't need to go to some stupid excuse for a party. Just go to the club night with Luke, have fun, forget about me."

"Becs...Chloe will be there," Stacie said provocatively. Beca felt herself blush instantly, she coughed awkwardly.

"Why would that make a difference?" Beca tried to sound nonchalant, brushing hair off her face, flustered.

"No reason, no reason. So, are ya one hundred percent sure you don't want to go...?" there was a clear teasing tone in her voice.

Beca bit her lip.

"I- yeah I..."

"Great, I'll be at yours in ten! I'll just text Aubrey!"

"No Stacie don't-" but Stacie had already hung up. "Shit."

Beca sighed and closed her laptop, anticipating Stacie's arrival. The vast majority of students at Barden had come back early, including all the Bellas due to Aubrey's insistence. Kimmy Jin was out for with her Korean buddies and Beca's plans of a quietly depressing night in had been scuppered. Damn that Stacie Conrad, always dragging her places.

There was a bang on Beca's door and she forced herself out of bed to answer it.

"Hey baby girl!"

Stacie hugged her tight and Beca pushed her off, totally embarrassed.

"Never ever call me that."

Stacie just laughed and made herself at home, much to Beca's distaste.

"So, where's your wardrobe? Aha!"

"No, Stacie don't..." but her protests were in vain.

"Wow so much plaid...what are you a lumberjack?"

Stacie was flicking through her clothes excitedly.

"Get out my wardrobe..." Beca said slightly pathetically, but to no end.

"Hey, come on, don't you want to look hot for Chloe- ooh what's this?"

Stacie pulled out a black dress Beca had meant to throw out weeks ago.

"This is fitt..." Stacie was looking at the dress with hungry eyes and Beca just crossed her arms tight, fighting the urge to push Stacie out of her room and lock the door.

"Staciiee, just go would you?"

"Put it on?" Stacie asked, ignoring Beca's whines.

"No way."

"Becaa. Come on. Think about it. Chloe will be drunk. It's New Year's Eve. This is the perfect chance. Take it!"

"Shut up I don't even like Chloe!" she protested.

"Yes you do! You sure as hell don't like Jesse."

"I dooo..."

"Don't lie. You two are the worst pairing I've ever seen, I don't even think _he's_ into _you_."

"Oh thanks."

"But Chloe's into you."

"She's not. She's way out of my league..." Beca said a little bitterly.

"Well even if she is she'll be drunk you might as well take a shot."

"Shut up..."

"Just put the dress on babe."

"Okay..."

But Beca had thought about New Year's Eve with Chloe. She'd thought about it a lot.

* * *

_**"Are you coming to the party at New Year's Eve?" **_

_**Beca spun round and saw Chloe looking at her with wide blue eyes and a friendly little smile on her perfect lips. It was December the first after Bellas rehearsal, and Beca couldn't help but think it was slightly premature to be asking. **_

_**"I-uh. I don't know," she said, blushing because Chloe was making such solid eye contact and Beca could see close up just how aqua blue her eyes were.**_

_**"You should come," Chloe was nodding sincerely.**_

_**"Um, yeah."**_

_**Chloe smiled and walked off and Beca frowned. Normally she would've made a sarcastic comment, so why the hell didn't she? Why was her heart beating so hard? Beca tried to shake it off to no end.**_

* * *

"Wow, you look hot!" Stacie's jaw dropped in approval, but Beca just pulled at her fingers self consciously as her friend looked her up and down. "Seriously, you look stunning Becs. You're turning me I swear down."

"Dude," Beca frowned at her tall friend.

"Pssh, just take the compliment," she said.

"Whatever."

Beca looked in the mirror shyly, brushing through her hair with her fingers and reaching for her eye-shadow, while Stacie returned to Beca's wardrobe.

"So if I was Chloe I'd be on the floor," Stacie said, from where she was sat on the floor.

"She doesn't like me I swear to God."

"Whateverrr you say."

* * *

_**"Hey you."**_

_**None other than Chloe Beale sat down on the coffee shop sofa, holding two mugs and a plate with two cookies. Beca looked up from her laptop, surprised to see Chloe sat there next to her, smirking at her, then realised she was staring, and gathered her wits.**_

_**"Hungry Beale?" Beca asked sarcastically.**_

_**"It's for you Bec'," Chloe punched her teasingly. **_

_**"Are you serious?" Beca asked. **_

_**"Yeah of course."**_

_**"That's like so sweet no-one ever buys me anything," Beca smiled at her genuinely, and Chloe smiled back.**_

_**"I'm not no-one."**_

_**Then the eye contact got too intense and Beca looked away and blushed.**_

_**"You're such a dork, Beca," Chloe was laughing at her and Beca pushed her. **_

_**"Shut up."**_

* * *

"Are ya ready to go then Becs?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked in the mirror at herself. She was dressed in a short black dress that highlighted certain 'cough' assets, along with some pretty black heels, with her hair in loose curls on her shoulders with smoky dark eye makeup.

"Um."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Jeez..."

The two of them left Beca's dorm, just as Beca's phone buzzed in her purse.

**_You better be coming tonight Mitchell ;P xx_ **

Her stomach dropped about a million feet at the text from Chloe.

"Show me," Stacie ordered, her eyebrows raised.

Beca blushed and handed her the phone.

"She is soo into you I told you so!" Stacie grinned at her.

"Well...shut up!"

Beca and Stacie arrived outside Chloe and Aubrey's apartment less than ten minutes later.

"Don't pass out now," Stacie said to her friend, and Beca didn't have the courage to even retort, she just bit her lip and stared at the door.

"Hey guys!" Fat Amy answered the door, and pulled the two of them into a bear hug, a bottle of Smirnoff in one hand.

Inside, it was dark and all the Bellas were dancing to some Katy Perry track.

"Hey Amy," Beca laughed, patting her awkwardly, wondering when the hug would end.

"Get a drink guys," Fat Amy said, shutting the door behind them.

Beca followed the others in, and quickly headed to the kitchen, grabbing a beer and drinking it nervously.

As far as she could see, Chloe wasn't even there, where was she? Beca scanned the room but she literally couldn't see the redhead anywhere.

"Hey Aubrey, where's Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Oh, she left to go to Tom's."

Beca's heart nearly stopped.

"But she texted me just now is she coming back...?"

"I don't think so no."

"Are you joking?" Beca asked.

"No why?" Aubrey frowned at her, and Beca shrugged.

Beca grabbed a couple of tequila shots and swallowed down the lump in her throat. Shit.

**A/N: Oh no what now?**

**Just a short fic from me please review merry christmas ily**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up with you?" Stacie asked.

Beca was stood alone in the kitchen next to a pile of empty shot glass, clutching a beer so hard it seemed like it might shatter at any moment. She just raised her eyebrows at Stacie incredulously.

"Becs? Are you all right?" Stacie seemed slightly more concerned now.

"Ugh," Beca groaned. "She's not even here."

Stacie frowned a little confusedly while Beca stood there with her arms folded tight.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" she retorted.

"All right babe no need to get sassy."

Beca exhaled hard and unfolded her arms.

"Sorry."

She sipped the bottle of Heisler bitterly, sending death glares to all of the Bellas that were dancing in Chloe and Aubrey's living room. The music was too loud and it was too dark. The thought of the night she could've had was so sweet in her mind that the reality of her night was just disgraceful.

"Where is she?" Stacie asked.

"With Tom."

"Ah."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them and Stacie reached for a bottle of beer, then shuffled over and put a comforting hand on Beca's hunched shoulders.

"Becs I'm sorry it's my fault."

"No it's mine," Beca said harshly, shrugging off Stacie's hand. "I was stupid for believing you."

"Beca I'm sorry..."

"Fuck it, I'm going home. I didn't want to go anyway this is a pile of shit."

"Don't go."

But Beca was already leaving. As she swept across the room and out into the hall a memory popped into her mind and she had trouble shutting it out.

* * *

_**"Beca, you know you're amazing, right?" Chloe asked, while Beca put down her guitar.**_

_**"I can't help it," she said quietly, blushing.**_

_**Beca and Chloe were sat on the floor of Chloe's bedroom, Beca's acoustic guitar on the ground next to her. It was five pm on November the twentieth and Chloe had invited her over to hang out.**_

_**"You literally give me goosebumps when you sing. You're perfect."**_

_**Beca had to bite her lip to stop herself from grinning, and Chloe's crystal eyes were locked on hers with some kind of intensity that Beca couldn't quite place.**_

_**"You're not too bad yourself," Beca whispered.**_

_**She was suddenly very aware of the fact that Chloe's leg was pressed against hers and they were still looking at each other, Beca felt some kind of magnetism pulling her towards Chloe-**_

_**"Hey you two, cardio, now!" **_

_**Aubrey's face appeared from behind the door, and Chloe and Beca stood up, flustered, their moment shattered.**_

* * *

That day had ran circles in Beca's conscious and subconscious mind, from the day it happened to that very moment, and maybe she was wrong but it certainly felt like well something that meant something. It meant something to Beca, sure as hell it did. The way Chloe looked at her with her big blue eyes, the way Beca's heart pounded in her chest, and she felt happy but terrified all at the same time, something that she had never ever felt before. It meant something. But clearly it shouldn't have.

Beca stormed out of the apartment building, grabbing her phone to ring Jesse, he was her only friend left in the world that didn't make her want to rip her heart out.

"Oh, hey B, what's up?"

Jesse's voice sounded distant through the phone, and there was a faint dum-tiz dum-tiz of a club beat in the background.

"I, uh, I'm not having a great night," Beca admitted, running a hand through her hair.

"Huh? Sorry I can't hear you, I'm in a club! Call me tomorrow!"

He hung up and Beca stared at her phone in disgust.

She didn't know where to go next, she was just stood in the cold dark street, as cars drove past, lighting up the sky with red and white lights. Beca weighed up her options, and then headed in the direction of a bar.

Beca went in and sat down at the bar, ordering a double gin and tonic with her fake iD. She looked around at the busy bar, with the groups of students chatting excitedly, checking their watches, and she downed the drink and ordered another. It was loud but there was alcohol and she could easily dissolve into the background.

"Um, hey."

Beca snapped around. If there was one person Beca wasn't expecting to sit down next to her on the adjacent bar stool it was Chloe Beale.

"Hi," Beca couldn't stop a smile creeping onto her alcohol lips.

Chloe's blue dress was slightly lopsided on her shoulders, there was a ladder in her tights, and her eye makeup streaked down her face. She looked the way Beca felt, but even so Beca's eyes couldn't help wandering to her pink lips.

"Why aren't you at the Bella party?" Chloe asked, drinking the rest of Beca's gin and tonic.

"Hey!" Beca protested, and Chloe's classic flirty grin emerged, even though it was a little half-hearted.

"Sorry," Chloe lied.

"So what are you doing, drinking alone on New Year's Eve?" Beca asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing madame."

"Touche."

Chloe was looking at her and Beca couldn't figure out why.

"It's touché," Chloe said and Beca looked baffled. "Like toosh-ay, not toosh."

"What?"

Chloe was laughing at her now and Beca couldn't help blushing, hiding her face behind her hands.

"You're a dork oh my gosh," Chloe giggled.

"Hey can I get another double g&t?" Beca asked the bartender. "I think I'm gonna need it tonight."

"I think you are," Chloe chuckled.

They were silent for a moment and Beca looked at the clock- it was eleven forty five.

"So, uh, what are ya doing here Chlo'?" Beca asked in a low voice, looking at Chloe with concerned stormy blue eyes.

"Um," Chloe bit her lip pensively, like she was deciding whether to tell Beca or not.

"You can tell me Chloe," Beca felt the alcohol reach out and take Chloe's hand.

"Um, just had a massive fight with Tom...we were sort of together but no he's...well..."

Chloe started crying.

Beca hugged her and Chloe hugged her back tight.

"Sorry Beca, I'm sorry, I uh, just drunk," she laughed tearfully, and Beca brushed a tear from her cheek.

"It's okay," Beca smiled at her. "You're eyes look really pretty right now."

Beca was laughing fondly, and Chloe smiled too.

"Thanks," Chloe said in a small voice. "You're being so..."

"I'm drunk," Beca shrugged.

"Right."

They both drank their drinks. It was eleven fifty three now.

"So you never told me why you're not at the Bellas party," Chloe reiterated. "I guess I left before you turned up."

Beca looked away and shrugged, turning back to the bar.

"I uh, just wasn't feeling it."

"Bec," Chloe raised her eyebrows. "C'mon."

Beca looked down at her hands.

"I...No...It doesn't matter."

She reached for her glass.

"I told you, so you better tell me," Chloe insisted, but Beca shook her head.

"I can't."

"It's just me."

"That's exactly the point," Beca sighed, avoiding her gaze, running a hand through her hair.

"Huh? Talk to me."

"I..."

Eleven fifty five.

"C'mon," Chloe said.

"You weren't there and...I wanted you to be there..."

"That's nice," Chloe smiled.

"No it's not nice. D'you not see what I'm saying? I wanted you to be there on New Year's Eve drunk at a party with me, drunk on New Year's Eve, at a party."

Chloe's mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound came out.

"Beca..."

"I'm sorry."

Beca downed the rest of her drink and put her head in her hands on the bar, waiting for the rejection.

Beca wondered how quickly she could get back to her dorm to avoid the count down to midnight, but it was eleven fifty eight already, the bar was packed and there was no way to avoid the rejection.

Then she felt Chloe's hands on her own, gently pulling them away from her face.

"Well, it's nearly midnight," Chloe whispered.

"Um...so it is," Beca frowned confusedly.

Chloe was looking at Beca with her wide eyes, and their faces were inches apart.

Then the whole bar started counting down.

"Ten," Chloe whispered. "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four...three..."

Chloe's arms snaked around her neck and she pressed her lips to Beca's, and Beca thought she might die, and her hands found Chloe's waist and she pulled her closer. Chloe's tongue brushed Beca's lips and she let her tongue slide in, instantly melting into one another. There was yelling and fireworks outside, but the two of them were caught up in the moment so much that Beca barely even heard.

"Happy New Year," Chloe said between kisses.

"Thanks."

"So, should we carry on the festivities back at yours or mine?"

"Mine," Beca said breathlessly.

"Awesome."

**A/N merry christmas, was that okay guys? I hope you all have magical new years lol**

**please review**

**love you xxx**


End file.
